Full Moon
by Danielle Cullen96
Summary: The after story of Breaking Dawn. The Volturi pay the Cullens and werewolves another visit, their intentions clear. Renesmee runs away? Find out why!
1. Chapter 1 Riding

Name? (help)

Renesmee

(chapter 1)

A light breeze whipped the short spirals of hair that clung to my shoulders. Jacob was late and I was outside waiting for him. My big wolf friend. Mommy came down the steps from the back door and sat down next to me. I put my hand on her cheek and let my thoughts flow through my body and into her head.

"Jacob will be here soon. Don't worry." Mommy put her arm around me and lifter me easily onto her lap. I rested my head on her chest and closed my eyes, content to be with her. Another thought wrenched itself into my conscience; I was the freaky girl who grew fast and already had the brain of an adult. Jacob had probably grown tired of me. I realized too late that I still had my hand on my mother's cheek.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't think that. Jacob cares for you and he always will. Just because you are special doesn't mean you aren't loved. You are smart for being ten years old, that's nothing to be upset about." Each word was like a sleep pill to me. I knew my thoughts weren't safe as long as my hand warmed my mommy's cheek. Too late. She had heard me. I readied myself for her lecture again but, the bushes surrounding the house and yard started rustling. Out stepped my Jacob in wolf form. I stretched out my arms and mommy let me go. I ran to Jacob and he swung me on his back. My hands were instantly on his neck and I remembered the lecture mommy had given me. His response was one of my favorites; a barking chuckle. To hear his chuckle again and dropped off of his back and stomped in front of him. My plan worked; as soon as he saw me I gave him my angry and annoyed look. This time not only did Jacob chuckle but somewhere inside the house, my daddy laughed. I was pleased with myself. In an instant I had pulled myself onto Jacobs back, I blew a kiss to mommy and said goodbye to daddy in my head. Jacob twisted around and loped off into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2 Hunting

Full Moon

Chapter 2

Renesmee

The day was faltering when I got home. Mommy and Daddy weren't outside waiting, as I expected. The forest wasn't big enough….the rides ended too soon. As they always did. I drifted into the house, Jacob right behind me. My Jacob. Of course he wasn't in his wolf form; the scent alone would kill the Cullen's. Aunt Alice greeted me at the door; I returned the greeting by grinning at her. Esme came striding through the kitchen door, a bowl of fruit in her hands. I knew what was coming.

"Nessie! You need to eat some fruit before you can go hunting with your mother and Jacob." Esme gave me an apple and a pear before walking at an inhuman speed back to the kitchen. I walked over to the couch, sat down next to Rosalie and Emmett and ate my apple, grimacing at every bite. I was just finishing my pear, unhappy with that fruit too, when I heard a low chuckle. The person it belonged to was coming down the stairs. I turned and saw my mommy and daddy walking towards me, a grin on my father's face.

"Ready to go?" My mommy asked. I nodded my head. Daddy smiled.

"No Renesmee, I have to stay here and hold up the fort." He chuckled. I put my hand on his cheek and let him know my intelligent answer; _but you're so strong, Aunt Alice can hold it up for you! _He chuckled at that as well. Then we were off; me in my mother's arms with Jacob running behind us. The woods were getting dark, the perfect time to hunt. As soon as Mommy let me go, I ran into the forest yelling behind me.

"I bet I can catch a bigger elk than you!" I yelled. I knew Jacob could hear me and was following close behind. I stopped and looked around. My eyesight, one of the things Daddy had given me, was better than my hearing; something of my once human Mother had given me. An elk was lying in the shade of a great oak tree. Easy! I ran on, coming to a stop near it and peered forward. It was all too easy.


	3. Chapter 3 News

Chapter 3

Renesmee

The elk was dead and I was almost full. Jacob bounded over to me with a squirrel in his jaws. He set the squirrel down in front of me and pushed it closer. I reached up and put my hand on his furry cheek. _Can I have some of it? _He nodded and stepped back, making my hand fall to my side. I took the squirrel in my hands and bit into it.

We got home after about two hours, our bellies full. My throat stung a little from wanting Jacobs's blood. The thought of killing him was unbearable so I dismissed the stinging. Mommy was in daddy's arms before I could walk up the back door steps. I wrinkled my nose and ran to Aunt Alice. Daddy chuckled from behind me. He pulled me towards him and flung me in the air, catching me when I fell again. Looking around, I saw Auntie Rose sitting on the arm of the couch next to Em, Carlisle and Esme were talking in the kitchen. Uncle Jasper was…..somewhere. I could tell by his scent that he was close by, but I didn't know where. Jake picked me up and carried me to the recliner. The adults were watching what looked like the news, so I laid my head on his shoulder and listened to the man talk.

"…..Reports say that a mass murder has spread from the coast to Washington. Police have traced a route this person has taken, leading to Seattle. If you look at this map, you can see that the lines are fairly straight, showing that the killer might have been traveling and committed these murders on the way to their destination. Now, the police are still working on where that is, but they are sure of one thing. The un-sub won't stop in Seattle unless he is caught. If you have any information, please contact us at…" I stopped listening because I had noticed how tense everyone was. Reaching my hand up to Jakes face, I thought my suspicion. The only person in the room that was still smiling turned his cute smile into an angry frown. "Vampires?? That's what's killing all these people?? And their coming to Forks." Jake jumped up and kicked the recliner. I slid off his lap and plopped on the floor with a very upset "humph". He didn't seem to notice because he strode over to Daddy and got in his face. "Why? Who? When?" He growled.

"The Volturi are coming to confront us again. We don't know why, but they are making good time. They will be here in less than three days. Jacob, go and tell your pack. Sam's pack should know as well. If this comes to a fight, you will need to decide if you're fighting with us." Daddy turned away and walked upstairs. Mommy picked me up and took me outside again.


	4. Chapter 4 Cinderella

Chapter 4

Renesmee

I could tell something was wrong, it was in their eyes. Mommy wasn't as into playing tag as she usually was. When I got bored with running and not being chased, she brought me back inside and I picked out a book to read. It was very big and bright red. She smiled and shook her head, replacing it. "If you would like a book to read, we have many at home. You wouldn't understand these books Nessie!" Mommy whispered. She picked me up again and ran me home to pick out a book. I ended up bringing Cinderella, Goldie Locks, and Snow White. Everyone was talking in the Living room, so, naturally, I sat down in the middle of their loose circle. No one smiled or laughed. Feeling frustrated and annoyed, I followed mommy upstairs to Daddy's old bedroom. We sat on his couch and began to read. I noticed mommy strayed from the actual words on the paper. A lot. Finally, I closed the book and let her tell her own version of Cinderella. This moment in my life, this little choice changed everything. Her version was so much better than the book, yet so alike. My mother, Cinderella Modern. To begin, mommy told me about meeting daddy, and then that he left her. I didn't understand why he would leave her if he loved her, but I didn't want to interrupt.

"Then we got married and left for our honeymoon! A few months later, you came along and we finally had our own happily ever after." She finished and we sat there, me in her arms. For once she felt like stone or, dare I say it, a corpse. Her arms felt like bars keeping me from freedom. I wanted to meet the man who would be my Prince Charming, who would sweep me off my feet and take me to a beautiful new life like my daddy had. To rid myself of the things holding me back, I squirmed. Mommy woke from her daze and let me go, watching as I skipped out of the room. Down the stairs, out the door, I almost made it. A tug on my heart made me turn and glance once more at my family. I was surprised my daddy hadn't come to stop me yet. _Maybe he's too busy thinking up a plan. _I thought hopefully. Another thought crept into my mind; he didn't stop me because he didn't care. No, they all loved me very much, especially Jake. Jake, who treated me like a baby. They all did. I shook my head and continued on into the forest, jumping across the river.

When it got dark I sat down under a big tree and watched the deserted area around me. Of course, being half vampire, all animals would run away from me. Instincts. I listened for any panicky voices, but heard none. It was so hard and cold on the ground that for a split second I thought of getting up and walking to the cottage. Then I remembered the way mommy's eyes sparkled with love when she talked about daddy. That love was going to be mine, and I would find it. I got up and brushed the leaves off my blue skirt. The white slippers Auntie Alice had put on me were ruined. It didn't matter now. I gathered my surroundings and walked on. A while later, I entered a familiar clearing. The scents there were all mingled and foreign. As I stepped into the moon light, a figure appeared. He was pale white, like my family, and wearing a black cloak. It was those red eyes that sparked the memory of last year. He had been here, with many other vampires. They had been talking to my family and friends. I whimpered and backed away, suddenly feeling very alone. The vampire smiled kindly and bent down, spreading him arms wide open. He seemed welcoming enough, but after what I had witnessed last year, I didn't want to find out the truth. I backed into something that felt odd. Whipping around, I realized I was cornered by other vampires. They smiled greedily, unlike the first one. Someone picked me up with strong arms. More prison bars.

"Let me go! I have to find him!" My voice cracked from lack of usage. The others just laughed and took me to the Red eyed vampire.

"She's a feisty one, Sir. Are you sure we will be able to handle her until they come?" The one holding me spoke.

"Of course! Little Renesmee is only a child, very tame. She will warm up to us sooner or later." Mr. too happy said. He set me down and held my hand. Together we walked back into the trees on the other side of the clearing. Once inside, we took off running. When he finally put me down, I was standing before a large golden tent. My captor walked up to it and held the curtain open for me. Inside, the tent was furnished with a rug, a few chairs, and a small table. Two other vampires, like the first, were sitting in chairs. I remained where I was, twirling one of the chocolate brown curls that rested on my shoulder.

"Aro, how did you get her here?" The blonde one asked. He was gazing intently at me with blood red eyes.

"She wanted play Cinderella and go on a walk" Aro replied smiling weirdly. "I simply intercepted her when she came too close to camp. Now, Renesmee dear, would you like something to eat?" How they had food, I had no idea. Weren't vampires only supposed to drink blood? I didn't move, didn't even nod. The curtain beside me swung open and a girl about six years older than me walked in, saving me from further questions.

"Master Aro, Demetri has scented the Cullens in the forest. They are coming. Would you like Alec to stop them?" The girl asked. She had blonde hair, tied up in a bun, and wore a black cloak like the rest. All of them began discussing attacks and plans, but I did not listen. My family was coming to get me! So they cared. I suddenly felt guilty for thinking they didn't and then leaving them when it was important to stay. This was all my fault…now; they would all come to their deaths. I couldn't imagine my strong dad and Em lying crumpled on the ground. Too late to stop them, I thought, because shouting erupted from outside the tent. My captors rose very slowly and processed out into the open….slowly. It was like watching shadows creep up a wall, or in Aro's case, a predator pouncing on its prey. I followed them, craning my neck to see my mother. They were all being held firmly by many vampires. Mommy had the fires of fury in her eyes as she glared at the three leaders. Daddy had found me and was gazing at me with clouded eyes. Everyone was there; Daddy, Mommy, Em, Rose, Aunt Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. In the forest I could see the faint outlines of ten wolves. They were all here for me….and we would all die. Then I noticed a thin square in the grass at my mother's feet. It was a book, and when I looked closer, I saw it was Cinderella.


	5. Chapter 5 Change

Chapter 5

Renesmee

I stood there as the vampires held my family hostage. It was painful to watch, but a heavy heart and broken tears was all I could offer them.

"Put up your shield Bella and you may have your daughter." Aro said softly. It wasn't a threatening voice, mostly kind and caring. The Cullen's weren't fooled. When mommy wouldn't move, Aro motioned for someone in the forest to move forward. It was Kate, the nice lady I had played with last winter. Her eyes were vibrant red and a smirk lay on her pale face. Kate had changed dramatically since I had last seen her, but her purpose was clear.

"Kate? What happened to you? Your one of them!" Bella cried, wrestling to free her hands. Kate's face turned to that of a tortured soul. I immediately felt sorry for the poor woman, whatever had caused her this amount of grief had to be disastrous.

"They took my family; they threw them in a furnace. I'm the only one left; I must keep the Denali coven alive! Please Bella, come with me, live forever and preserve the law like we do." Kate begged. If she could cry, there would be tears the size of golf balls running down her face. Instead, empty gasps emerged from her stomache. I saw Carlisle drop his head in obvious sorrow, Esme beginning to make the same sounds Kate was making. Dad was struggling furiously with the two vampires that were holding him.

"Bella, dear, your daughter is here with us. Your unique family is welcome in the ranks of the Volturi, always. What do you say?" Aro asked, walking up to my angry mother. She stared at him with eyes full of hatred.

"Aro, as wonderful as that sounds, I have a great life that I don't want to give up. Especially to kill innocent people!" Mother spoke politely but there was a hint of a challenge.

Aro shook his head and sighed. "Well, it's a shame that you think that dear. Truly sorry that I must punish your actions."

"My wife hasn't done anything wrong; our whole family hasn't done anything wrong! Why are you here?" Daddy muttered.

"I'm afraid you have. Last winter, there was a gathering of enough vampires to overturn the Volturi. A rebellion. The safety of all our vampires and the maintenance of our society demands that I take care of this rebellion, even if it's coven by coven. You can see that I have already punished the Denali Coven, as well as the Amazons. Zafrina is no at home in Volterra, awaiting our return. As I said before, your whole family is welcome to come with us. Carlisle?" Carlisle raised his head to glance at Aro and his brothers.

"I see your reasoning Aro, but to take this to such extreme? I will go with my family, always, but right now, it is their choice." Carlisle said.

"Then we will go into the tent and discuss this like civilized people! Unhand them, please, they are guests now."

Everyone trooped into the big tent. I ran to my mother and picked up the Cinderella book. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tight. I reached my hand up and touched her cheek, thinking with all my heart that I was sorry for everything I did. She nodded, kissing my forehead. Our family was silent; settling into the chairs, some standing around with their arms crossed. The tent was as full as could be. Aro stood in front of Caius and Marcus, smiling as usual.

"Well now, we are all settled, let's talk this out. I would like very much to spare your family Carlisle." Aro murmured.

"I would like that to, considering we are long time friends, but we both know it is not possible for you to override the law!" Carlisle replied. He seemed stressed. I wondered what he was thinking.

"I will be willing to make a deal, friend. If you are willing to come back with us to Volterra, you could work your debt off in service to the law?" Proposed the vampire. It was a trap, we all knew it. Die, or become a decoration in the house of Aro. I knew there was really only one choice.

"I-I can't leave my father, and Renesmee won't leave Jacob. I know they will not be safe in Italy, so what will I do?" Mommy said.

"Bella…." Daddy started, but Rose was shaking her head.

"We won't leave Forks until we absolutely need to. We can squeeze a few more years into this town before we have to move."

"I've seen the future Rose, it's going to happen." Alice replied sadly.

Jasper had his arm around her. "We can change it though, we can stay." He whispered. The only ones that didn't speak were Carlisle and Esme, who just stood there in each other's arms. Apparently this was the other's decision.

"But it's this or death Jas, do we really have any other choice?" Em voiced my thoughts.

"Splendid! We will make arrangements to leave as soon as possible!" Aro smiled widely and clapped his hands together. We were doomed.


	6. Chapter 6 New Death

Chapter 6

Bella

"We're moving Dad. Carlisle has family in Italy that found him a great job in a local hospital." I began. It was a cloudy day in Forks, Washington, and I had to tell my father I was leaving forever. Charlie just stood there, his face masked as always.

"So….this is the last time I'll see you?" He asked. Dad didn't know how spot on he was. That's what I liked about him; he seemed to always know what was going on, even if he didn't know the half of it.

"Probably, Dad. I mean, it's a lot of money for a ticket from Italy, and I'm going to get a job." It wasn't exactly a lie; I was going to be working for the "royalty" of vampires. The thought made me want to gag, even though I had nothing _to_ throw up.

"Then…bye Bells. Try to call every once in awhile, just so I know your ok. And you Nessie, I want some pictures of you!" Charlie took Renesmee into his arms and hugged her tight. This was so unlike Charlie, but I didn't care. I gave him a hug and went upstairs to gather the stuff I had left when I moved into the Cottage. It was a silent ride home.

Edward greeted us as we got out of the car. I could hear the sounds of low chatter in the house; this meant that the three Volturi leaders were paying a visit to my home. My Edward must have sensed my revulsion and sadness, because he stopped and kissed me on the steps. Renesmee squirmed between us and he stepped back, chuckling softly.

"Sorry Nessie. Why don't you go inside and find Auntie Alice?" Edward said. He let her down and she waddled into the house. We followed more slowly, arm in arm. Yes, I could see Aro in the living room talking to Carlisle. Caius and Marcus stood behind him looking utterly bored. As Edward pulled me in the door, I could tell something was wrong.

"Where is he, Carlisle?" Edward muttered. Carlisle looked at Edward with a sorrowful expression. I was pulled up the stairs at an inhuman speed; Edward leading me into Carlisle's office. There, I saw the broken and battered body of my best friend on the desk.

"Jacob!!" I cried, racing to him. His dark skin was covered in blood; gashes running up and down his chest and legs. The only perfect part was his face, the only remainder of the boy I had fallen in love with. He looked peaceful, as if he was sleeping. No, he was not sleeping. He had been murdered. "Why?" I groaned, not taking my eyes off of the body.

"He found out too soon and attacked Aro when he visited. Of course, the guard got there in time to save Aro, but they completely destroyed Jacob." Edward muttered. The story was terrible, horrible. I wanted to raid the camp and murder all those who laid a finger on my Jake.

"Does Renesmee know yet?"

"No."

"How will we tell her?"

"We don't. Not unless she asks. This will be hard for her, can't you see that? We just send him back to the Reservation and express our sorrow, Love." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I touched Jacobs' cold cheek and we left. I was sure my face looked like Esme's when she was "crying". It was time to pack up the house, so we left Renesmee with Alice and ran down to the cottage. Boxes were already there, half filled from when we had gone through the house for stuff that we didn't want and stuff we did. Now we had to put all the keep stuff away. I checked in Renesmees room for anything we had left, and then our room. After I had brought down a lone lamp and a few books, I stood and surveyed the living room.

"It's a shame that we just got this beautiful cottage and now we have to leave…" A sigh escaped my lips, bringing Edward to put his arms around me again.

"It's this or death, love. I don't want to lose you again." He whispered. I didn't want to lose him either, but we both hated the Volturi with a passion. Wasn't this going against everything we believed in? When we finished packing, Edward and I took the boxes up to the house and set them down beside the others. The three Volturi were gone, but everyone else was sitting in the living room looking miserable. I offered to take Jacob back to the Res. Alice took Renesmee out front to collect flowers from the garden.

My arrival at the border between our territory and the wolves was not pleasant. I was met by ten werewolves, all baring their teeth at me. Sam walked out of the forest in human form, his face a perfect mask.

"Bella. What happened?" He asked, gazing at the body in my arms. I told him the story, starting with me coming home to Edwards odd sadness. Sam nodded grimly and took Jacob. "Thank you Bella. I know there was nothing you could have done. And yes, we will protect Charlie for you. Take care of yourself in Italy." He murmured. I left the Reservation with only half of my heart.

"We leave tonight! The private jet will be at the Seattle Air Port at six. We will see you there?" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands like he always does. His red eyes seemed smug and greedy to me. Carlisle nodded and we continued to sit in silence while Aro all but skipped out the door.

When the time came, we loaded the boxes into the cars. The drive to Seattle was painfully calm for me. Our row of cars seemed to be the only ones on the road, allowing us to drive faster than usual. I didn't want to lose the little time we had! As was promised, a large jet was waiting on a private runway; the Volturi guard standing in a line beside it. I squeezed Edwards hand tighter, if that was even possible. He returned the squeeze with an uneasy glance in my direction. We were led on board by Jane and her twin, Alec. The inside was furnished regally with rosy carpets and white walls. A wooden table was sitting to the left of the door, with a jar of flower petals. It all seemed too innocent to belong to the greatest vampire coven to me. Jane took us down the hall, and into a rather spacious room. There sat Aro, Marcus, and Caius; watching us with beady red eyes. Our joyous captors.

"Sit sit! Make yourselves at home." Aro greeted us with a smile and a wave of his pale hand. We all did as he said, sitting in pairs. I clung to Edward and Renesmee; feeling the dry tears start up again. Aro started up some conversations, though Carlisle's answers were only half hearted. The trip to Italy lasted for what seemed like a couple of hours. Volterra was beautiful as ever; a city on a hill. When I got off the jet, I saw our boxes being unloaded from the front door. Caius noticed my directed gaze and smiled,

"Your uh…belongings will be transported to your quarters. There your coven can sort through to find their own."

The three leaders departed from the group to go attend to business in the throne room while Jane and Alec took my family to our new apartment. It was very large; with rooms for each couple to call their own, with the exception of Renesmee. There was a kitchen, living room and a sort of backyard (even though we were on the third story of the palace). A very large balcony consisted of a small area covered in dirt, maybe for a garden, and a couple of chairs. The view was beautiful. The kitchen came stocked with almost every kind of food I'd ever heard of. Emmett was especially excited about the fact that the TV in the living room was a 56" flat screen. We all laughed despite the current conditions. The boxes had been delivered to the living room so I set myself upon the job of sorting the items into piles. When I finished, we all dispersed to set up our bland rooms.

"I miss our cottage…" I whimpered, gazing around at the tan walls and white floor. Everything was either tan or white; no color at all. Edward set down the picture frames he had been putting on the wall and came over to hug me.

"We all do Bells. But look, later we can splatter paint all over the walls to make it look better if you want? I'm sure Alice and Em would love that!" I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I sighed and got back to work; hanging up the clothes we had chosen from that monstrous closet back home. Inside, there were two black robes waiting for us. I growled and snatched them up.

"This is what we've been reduced to? Followers of murderers???"

Edward sighed and gently took the clothes from my hands. He folded them up and laid them on the cluttered bed. I snorted but continued to hang up clothes. Suddenly, the door swung open and Alice came dancing into the room.

"Come see your daughter's beautiful room!" She cried, pulling us into the hallway. The room next to us had been claimed for Renesmee, who, last I knew, had been sitting on the bed with a tear on her cheek. She was still sitting there, but the bed had been moved from the left corner to the right corner, next to a wooden dresser. The walls had been painted purple, which was Renesmees favorite color. I didn't know how Alice had been able to paint the room in the little time we had been there. The closet was full of clothes, some bigger than the size she was.

"Wow Alice wow. You've really outdone yourself this time! This is incredible, really. How did you get the paint?" I asked, hugging her.

"Oh, I just got a hold of Jane and told her we needed purple paint! She didn't seem too happy about it, but she went to get someone to do it." Alice replied happily. She danced around the room; picking up Renesmee and swept her along.

After everyone had settled in, we gathered in the living room to talk about our situation.

"We're here, maybe we can influence the decisions of the Volturi, you know, make them good?" Rosalie suggested.

"I guess so…but I don't like being forced into this. It doesn't seem right." Esme replied.

"Aro only wants to keep us alive, if he didn't he would have killed us in the forest instead of talking to us." Carlisle pointed out. Renesmee squirmed in my arms, wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad. She raised her hand to my cheek, but before she could show me what she wanted, Edward stiffened.

"Demetri and Jane." He muttered, rising to open the front door. "What is it?"

"You are needed in the Throne room. All of you." Jane replied curtly. She turned and flounced off. Demetri stood there awkwardly.

"Hello Edward, how are you doing? It's good to see you again." His words finally stumbled out in a weird voice. They shook hands before Demetri led us down the hall to the Throne Room.

The great wooden doors opened automatically upon our entrance, revealing a wide marble room. A few vampire guards stood on the walls; wielding spears and swords. Directly in front of us were the seats that gave this magnificent room its name. All were occupied by the three leaders of the Volturi, Aro in front, Marcus to the left, and Caius to the right. Aro rose, his black robes flowing behind him like a deathly river.

"Welcome to the Volturi Guard." He announced, spreading him arms wide.


End file.
